User talk:Rapta/Archive 17
__TOC__ Ursan Werebear Fireclaws and Shockwave, go go go. Armageddon is nice, too. And synergies are tasty. FI/PI will rape you, probably... Azuwrath is an awesome weapon. Stormshield for a shield, 35% DR is good. Really good. I used Duress as an Armor on my Werebear, really made me happy. --84.24.206.123 08:47, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Don't use werebear. Werewolf all the way, either pve or pvp. Azure is meh, get Famine (a lot of elemental dmg), or BotD. Expensive as hell but worth it. Or upped Lightsabre. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:22, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Why bother with Werewolf if you can just stun everything in the nearby vicinity, and pummeling everything down... BotD is overrated for Werebears, srsly. Famine is awesome, too, yeah. --84.24.206.123 09:45, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::But Werewolf = faster in pvp. And if you want only for pve char, make a wind dru. They wtfpwn. And BotD ain't so bad, especially in a eth axe. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 10:32, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Werewolf w/ Fury is zzzzz, made one in 1.09, then 1.10, got boring quickly. I never thought of using Elemental skills w/ Werebear cause I always thought the fire skills were sorta weak. Going to use an infinity on my merc, so the problems with FI's are lessened. I was thinking of using a Stone, but looking to get a Fortitude. BotD is out of my price range atm, unfortunately. Also, Spirit is an amazing and cheap shield. =D Huge +skills and FCR ftw. Also, trying to get a decent Enigma. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 11:54, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Spirit is hawt, but I miss having max block :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:58, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, and I'm leeching an upped gores so I already have to spend a lot into Str. Spirit is great on off-hand for Enigma teles & CtA boost though, so I might end up using it on that, while sticking to the Stormshield to save some dex + mad resists. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:01, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Is this a PvP/PvM setup? I never bothered with CtA for PvM -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:02, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::PvM. I'm used to having a CtA on switch since I played a lot in 1.10, and still always have the urge to randomly pause mid-Baal-run to try and cast BC/BO, even though I'm dead broke atm. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:05, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'm probably more broke, still saving up for my first Shako since reset <3 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:06, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'm actually leeching off a friend (one with mad/rich connections to other mad/rich people), mostly how I got the Infinity and the upped gores. Good thing about ladder is the runewords (highest rune in Spirit is what... Amn?) =P But right now, it's the Ancient's Pledge shield ftw. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:10, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Tal/Thul/Ort/Amn iirc, Spirit's the one you most of the runes for from the Act 5 quest, right? For my MF sorc, I actually decided I wanted to use Spirit after putting like 80 in dex for Stormshield, so I have to rebuild once I've got some better stuff =\ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:14, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: *checks bnet* Yeah, that's it. And I'm probably going to end up making an MF sorc as well, for the sake of getting some random Uniques/set items. Gotta make that Wealth runeword! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:17, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I just made a meteorb straight off to try save up for a kick/trap sin and a more fun sorc build (Hydra/Orb obaby) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:19, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Believe it or not, I never tried to make a Meteorb sorc. I had the killer Frozen Orb sorc back in 1.09, and a Blizz sorc and a FB sorc in 1.10, but never built a Meteorb. Though I did have three Amazons (spear, bow, jav). Cows + Lightning Fury is so fun. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:25, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Blizzard/Lightning(with equip) is better for running specific stuff, but meteorb is just a one build does all thing. It was that or a summonmancer, and seeing as I hate playing those... -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:41, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Apparantly Summoners can solo ubers easily, and does anything fast due to Corpse Explosion being horribly overpowered in PvM (plus 1-pt wonder curses). The downside is that people rage at you if take more than.. 6 skeles? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:43, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Not sure about ubers, I've only really heard of Smitadins and Kickers doing them regularly. They can solo hell naked though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:44, 13 July 2008 (EDT) What's this about? :x ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:03, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Diablo 2 builds/equip setups. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:04, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oh okay. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:04, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :O I was just discussing Diablo 2 tactics with a friend before going on PvX and seeing this! We came to the conclusion that you should use a Necromancer with some -150% resistance, Poison Nova and Iron Maiden(? 200% of damage dealt back) to completely fucking roll. Hammerdin with Enigma or Sorc with teleport can also do it quite good. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:05, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :You still need a meatshield like zeal pala or barb. Or hammeradin/wind dru. Because even with Iron Maiden, you will be assraped on Hell. And still, poison isn't that effective. It deals Over Time damage, which is, like in every game, weaker than normal dmg. But it owns in pvp, as long as you don't fight against assholes using antidotes. Btw, what will you do if you see immunity on a monster? ;d — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 16:12, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::What is this PvE you're talking about? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:23, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :Hammerdin requires enigma, which is a problem at least. Sorc for tele, I was thinking pure Fireball, Tab said something about a Meteorb Sorc so now I'm playing around with one of those for a while. Probably not going to dedicate too much time into B.Net with D3 coming up. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:20, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Lol says you Hammer needs enigma. EVERYTHING needs enigma. Druids need it, paladins, assassins (lol whirlwind + teleport claw assa for teh win), sorcs (in eth breastplate) and so on. Skilled players don't need it. I never had it. And fb sorc is pretty leetsauce, but it's boring. Got to level 87 on teh b.net a year or two ago and it was boring. Right click for Meteor, shift+left click on meteor's recharge, rinse and repeat. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 16:30, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::Meteorb is hawt. Just got mine to mid 70s, so it's about the level where I can start MFing properly. It can run countess/andy/meph etc pretty easily with pretty meh equipment (spirit sword/shield, perf vipermagi, random rares everywhere else). Meteorb build I'm using is 20 orb/fireball/meteor/fire mastery, 1 in teleport/static/warmth/prereqs, enough in cold mastery to get about -115% after +skills, rest in one of the other synergies for orb/fball/meteor. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:42, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Any use for Energy Shield? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:16, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Energy Shield needs pretty heavy speccing to be worth it now. You have to max Telekinesis and put 5 or so in ES its self, so it's pretty much limited to single tree sorcs. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:30, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::Which is why I'm using a sorc (the one class that doesn't need enigma to farm quickly). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:16, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Energy Shield? Blasphemy... Everything should die before ES would take effect ;) In other words: Waste. Of. SP. (Besides, it burns a lot of Mana on Hell, since everything hits like crazy w/o at least 20% DR.. if it hits ya. ) --84.24.206.123 22:28, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I've always thought of it as "better my Blue orb than my Red orb". Meh. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:29, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::That blue orb dies a lot faster than your red orb (unless you're any good with Tele. Then they'll never die :P ). Anyhow, I've been playing Median (linky) rather than the "real" DII lately. It's rather awesome. If you don't feel like playing Diablo II all over again, dl Median, I say. Other people are generally only a nuisance anyhow, so /care about it being SP/Other MP only. And you can always switch back to "real" Diablo by switching the .mpqs again. --84.24.206.123 22:35, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, I saw that while looking for some DII mod that would somehow enable ubertrist in SP (and saw the random cow level there O_o). Interesting, but probably not worth investing too much time into. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:42, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That's PlugY if you're still looking for it. Doesn't work with 1.12 though, so you'll have to wait for them to release a new version if you've patched. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:32, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Real men have 2 copies of Diablo II on their hard drive. I have a second D II, patched to 1.10 (I think..), which comes in handy often enough :) --84.24.206.123 09:03, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :Agree. I used to have 2 copies, so I can have 1 with my sorc, 2nd on a mule account (IT EXPIRED WITH PERF ETH ZAKA AND ETH BOTD :O good think it was non-ladder) and run Normal Mode for craprunes to upgrade them. Or just toss items from char to char without 2nd person. Btw, energy shield is just a "OSHIT MONSTER DIDN'T DIE" button. They hit you, you tele away and pwn them. Although a lot of health > a lot of dex or energy in pve. I usually don't get ES, but on a light sorc it's nice. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 15:21, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::You had an eth perf BotD? Damn. I heard of some guy a very long time ago that got a perf BotD (400% ED, 15% LS) inside a Superior Colossus Blade (eth) perfect base (I think it's something like 15% ED, 15% enhanced durability, +3 AR). Something along the lines of that. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:38, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Build:E/any Ebon Stone Blaster you voted the sucker a 1-0-0 iirc; care to do something about all the 5-5-5's? it's clogging up the wiki.--Reason.decrystallized 20:33, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Hey Just wanted to let you know, as I always try to, that I'm off to bed for the night. Sorry if I'm not around 'til morning to make snappy comments and argue with you. :P Anyway, thanks for re-emphasizing my point about the Shrine Farmer, and sorry about being an ass about the GoR Sin. I just still can't see how that's really much pressure, but whatever. Haha. I'll be back tomorrow to debate my points further. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 00:34, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Wha? Why did you delete the Vanquishing Ritway build I authored? >_> 11:19, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Maybe it was voted a Trash and 2 weeks expired. Or it got WELLed. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 14:21, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Neither--It was just moved to testing, no one had voted on it. Rapta deleted it for no reason :\ 15:05, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::Check the deletion logs. But before you do that, fix your signature. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:05, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I'll "fix" my sig once I can get that team build in my namespace. 15:33, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::... ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:39, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Thanks. I'll go fix siggeh. 15:43, 23 July 2008 (EDT) So, discussion now: You violated this when you deleted the build. Why exactly did you do that? 11:02, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Hm? It's a dupe of a build already deleted before. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:49, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Well, shouldn't you put a WELL tag, and delete it in 1 or 2 days to give me time to move it to my namespace? And I wasn't aware that it was a dupe. 13:52, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::Well, do you want it in your namespace? I can restore it to there if you want. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:53, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::YouDont already did that. I was just notifying you that you violated a policy. 14:05, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::A guideline is not a policy, last I checked. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:10, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::That guideline is part of a policy, last I checked. 14:21, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Except it's a guideline. It was changed to a guideline for that very reason, in fact. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:21, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, it should be a policy. Because when you deleted it I flipped because I didn't have it in my namespace, and to remake all that would of been really annoying. Just for future reference, give the author a day or two to move it to their namespace. 14:23, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Leave a message here if anything of yours gets deleted and you'd like it restored under your namespace. Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:24, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Fair enough. And I was wondering--this other "ritway" build you said has been deleted, did it have a frontline that had 100+ DPS for each of them (totalling over 300 DPS)? I don't think so. This actually works compared to the build you speak of. But whatever. 14:26, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::It had the exact same frontline. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:27, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I wasn't aware that was created. I should've caught that then, as I authored that frontline build. Oh well. 14:29, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::And one of the reasons that it was unfavored - because it had the same frontline. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:30, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::How can you not want 300+ DPS from your frontline? Not to mention KDs with that 300+ DPS? 14:38, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Because said frontline already exists on the Wiki as a build page. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:40, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::That is one build. Not a team build. 14:40, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::It's more than enough. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:41, 24 July 2008 (EDT) (resetting indent)Oh, let me go delete any GvG build with Shock Axe. Up up and away! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:42, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Pretty sure this isn't GvG. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:43, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry then, let me delete any PvE team that has an Imbagon or a WoH Monk. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:44, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::Pretty sure this isn't an imbagon or a WoH monk. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:45, 24 July 2008 (EDT)